In my mind
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Es simple pero no lo veo, no lo entiendo y no lo comprendo, ¿eres una amistad? o es que ya no ocupas ese puesto, acaso ¿eres especial para mi? [RinSaku Week 2017] Día 01/Día 2/Día 3/ Día 4: Regalo.
1. Confianza

**_#RinSakuWeek 2017 – 10-16 July_**

* * *

 **Day 01 – Trust/Confianza**

 **¿Confías en mí?**

– _¿Confías en mí?_

Preguntó Rokudo Rinne, mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, vio como los ojos de la chica brillaban con intensidad y su, aparente inexpresivo rostro, se adornaba con sentimientos, una tenue curvatura en sus labios y un casi imperceptible sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Mamiya Sakura tomó su mano con fuerza, admirando el rostro de su compañero de salón, que se elevaba sobre el suelo a ritmo de la brisa de otoño, junto a las hojas que caían de las cercanías, sus ojos brillaban y opacaban la tenue luz del sol, asintió despacio susurrando con voz cálida.

Siente su cuerpo ser levantado con suavidad mientras sus pies dejan el suelo, la mano de Rinne se aferra a la suya y con la mirada hacia el frente entran en uno de los portales que la sacan del mundo de los vivos hacia otra aventura en el mundo de los muertos.

Mamiya Sakura confía en él, confía de tal manera que deja que sus sentimientos y emociones fluyan sin reparo a su lado. Rokudo Rinne confía en ella, confía de tal manera que quiere mostrarle cada aspecto de su historia solo a ella.

Y están tan seguros de que el otro confía en ellos que no necesitan decirlo con palabras, sólo mirarse a los ojos, un momento, un sólo instante, para contestar aquella pregunta con la única frase coherente para ellos.

– _Sí, Rinne._


	2. Pregunta

**_#RinSakuWeek 2017 – 10-16 July_**

* * *

 **Day 02 – Jealousy/Celos**

 **Pregunta**

– Sakura, ¿Es posible que a Rinne le gustes?

La pregunta le vino de sorpresa, aunque no se reflejó en su rostro. Sin embargo, su mente fue perturbada momentáneamente.

– No lo creo – Contestó con calma, con tanta que parecía que apenas y movía sus labios, a penas parpadeó mientras lo decía.

– Um… – Su amiga se mordió el labio interno, a pesar de los años de amistad, hacer hablar a Sakura era tan complicado como en el inicio. Se vio obligada a cambiar de estrategia. – ¿Que tal Agatha?

Vio como su amiga cambiaba la mirada del cuaderno hacia ella, fijándola más segundos de los normales, más de los que ella estaba acostumbrada a soportar junto a la in-expresividad de Mamiya Sakura.

– ¡Era una broma, una broma!

Se asegura de reír, muy fuerte, aunque todas las miradas de la clase se posen en ella, pero si de esa forma lograba que la mirada de su amiga se desviara de ella de una buena vez sería misión cumplida.

– Con que, una broma – Mamiya Sakura desvía su mirada y la concentra en el cuaderno de historia.

Puede sentir el nerviosismo en la voz de Rika, las miradas de la clase que poco a poco pierden interés en ellas, el suspiro de burla de su Miho que había estado callada y concentrada en su libro, aparentemente.

– Podríamos por una vez, usar la hora de estudio libre – Pronuncia Miho levantando la mirada del libro. Rika asiente repetidas veces y saca su propio libro de su bolso comenzando a repasar la materia de historia. Miho continuó riendo un rato más mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sakura, por su parte deja de escuchar las voces de sus amigas, y la imagen de Agatha aparece en su mente, su rostro no lo demuestra pero no se siente tranquila cuando ella está alrededor de Rinne, no sabe por qué y prefiere no pensar mucho eso.


	3. La mejor opción para Rokudo Rinne

**_#RinSakuWeek 2017 – 10-16 July_**

* * *

 **Day 03 - By Your Side/A tu lado**

 **La mejor opción para Rokudo Rinne**

Estar una tarde al lado de Mamiya Sakura era definitivamente tranquilo, Rokudo Rinne podía saberlo en comparación a cuando tenía que compartir con otras personas; Agatha era un buen ejemplo de incomodidad aunque duda de si hay alguna persona que se sienta cómodo junto a ella cuando comienza con sus excentricidades y derrocha dinero por ingenua, otras pueden ser las amigas de la chica, muchachas agradables pero a la primera vista de algún fantasma ellas escapaban como si su vida dependiera de ello. Podría entrar en tema los chicos que frecuentan su casa, pero prefiere no recordar al loco de las cenizas sagradas, al demonio con demasiado tiempo libre o a su amigo de la infancia que enserio necesita conocer a más gente.

No, definitivamente estar con Mamiya Sakura era mejor que estar un par de minutos con cualquiera de esos personajes que se le cruzaron por la mente. Tal ves y sólo tal ves Rokumon podría se una excepción a esta regla, pero Rokumon no es una persona, así que ella seguía siendo la mejor opción para pasar una tarde tranquila en cualquier lado, o un día, incluso pasar una semana juntos estaría bien para Rinne.

¿Ella pensaría lo mismo?


	4. Preparativos

**_#RinSakuWeek 2017 – 10-16 July_**

* * *

 **Day 04 – Gift/Regalo**

 **Preparativos**

Lo único que se le pudo pasar por la mente cuando pensó en un regalo para Rokudo Rinne fue darle de comer algo que él no podría pagar por sus deudas como Shinigami, aunque ni ella misma estaba como para comprar esas cosas, así que dejó esa alternativa para algo que estaba en sus capacidades, algún plato sencillo pero abundante, y que no fuera sólo para Rinne, que Rokumon también pudiera comer bastante de eso.

– También debería preparar por si aparecen invitados de improvisto – Susurro, anotando más ingredientes en la lista de compras para esta tarde, en cuando llegara el fin de semana comensaría con los preparativos.

No lo haría en su casa, después de todo, los posibles _invitados_ tienen tendencias a destruir cosas por sus discusiones y ella quería su casa intacta muchas gracias. Terminó de anotar ingredientes y algunos adornos en la lista, guardándola en su bolsillo, y notó como una sonrisa pequeña pero notable no se iba de su rostro.

¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Si tan solo prepararía un regalo sencillo para celebrar el primer aniversario de Rinne en el mundo humano.


End file.
